Missing you
by Cassia Cinnamon
Summary: [OneShoot] [SiBum] "memangnya kamu tidak kangen dengan kita? Terutama dengan aku?" "entahlah"


Author : **Cassia Cinnamon** kayumanisbanget twitter coming soon/?

Title : **Missing You**

Cast : **Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum**

Genre : **Friendship**, **Awkward**/?** Romance**

Summary : **"memangnya kamu tidak kangen dengan kita? Terutama dengan aku?"| "entahlah"**

**Warning!**

**BL** tapi gak terlalu keliatan **OOC**,** TYPO**(ss), rada **gaje**, pengennya sih bahasa baku baku eh jadi **bahasa baku rada ancur**

**.**

**H**a**p**p**y **R**e**a**d**i**n**g** *^***

**.**

_Click_ bidikan kamera seorang namja yang berada di dataran lebih rendah dari sang 'model' sangat tepat dan antik, ditambah 'model'nya itu berdiri di bagian depan kapal kuno dan pemilihan effect yang brilian.

"Done, Siwon-ah!" teriak namja 'photographer' itu

"One more, kekeke" jawab sang 'model' dengan senyum lima jari khasnya.

Namja 'photographer' itu kembali meletakan kamera didepan matanya. _Click_ muncul lagi bidikan foto yang bertaraf internasional

"Okay, kita cari tempat lagi Kibumie" teriak Siwon—'model'— yang mulai menuruni kapal tadi

"Hei! Bantu aku dulu, tarik tali sampan ini mendekati daratan" Kibum—'photofrapher'— melambai ke arah Siwon

Kibum melihat Siwon diujung, siap untuk menarik tali. Kibum mengeratkan pegangan pada sampan tersebut. Siwon menarik dengan perlahan tapi pasti/? _Haappp_ Kibum selamat dari air.

Yap! Seorang Choi Siwon member of Super Junior boy band legendaris di Korea Selatan, bertemu dengan Kim Kibum first magnae dari Super Junior yang sedang hiatus. Wow! Mereka bertemu _eh_ maksudku sering bertemu malah, tapi entah mengapa pertemuan mereka tidak dapat dicium oleh para ELFs.

Siwon dan Kibum sering bertemu di suatu tempat yang jauh dari Seoul, terkadang Kibum juga melakukan penyamaran, agar identitasnya tidak dikenali. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, kenapa mereka harus menyembunyikan pertemuan yang sangat berharga ini dari ELFs terutama dari SiBum Shipper kkk. Contohnya ketika Siwon pergi ke Israel, Kibum ikut untuk memotret Siwon, kalian mengertikan apa maksudku? Yah begini, maksudku siapa coba yang dimintain tolong Siwon ketika ia ingin difoto? Dan itu berkali-kali, gak mungkin kan kalau orang Israel yang motret-in Siwon? Kalau keluarga Siwon ikut ke Israel, pasti Siwon dan keluarga-nya juga akan foto bersama. Nah, kalau ini? Haha, aku yakin Kibum-lah yang memotret Siwon selama ini yang sering Siwon upload ke twitter. Kkkk. Dan juga ketika Siwon berada di dalam helicopter waktu itu, kalian bisa stalk di twitter siwon407, aku yakin Kibum juga ikut kedalam helicopter hahaha.

"Kim Kibum! Smile" _Clickk_ Siwon mengarahkan kamera ke wajah Kibum, tetapi ditutup oleh tangan Kibum

"Kau tau kan? aku tak suka difoto" Kibum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi taman

"Ayolaahh, sekali… Aku tak punya foto mu" Siwon terduduk di samping Kibum

Kibum melongo parah "Kau benar-benar tak punya foto ku -_-? Hih, ambil dari ponsel ku, ini sangat banyak -_-" ia merebut kamera LSR dari tangan Siwon dan menukarkan denga ponselnya

Keadaan berubah menjadi hening, hanya angin musim gugur yang menderu, Kibum yang asik dengan kamera melihat hasil bidikan dirinya dan bidikan Siwon yang hancur karena serangan Kibum menutup-nutupi kamera ketika ia ingin memotret dirinya. Sedangkan Siwon asik melihat foto-foto Kibum, yang kebanyakan foto di adegan drama terbarunya.

"Heits, ternyata kau banyak mengoleksi foto kissing scene" Siwon menjatuhkan pandangan ke wajah Kibum dengan shock :o

"Hehehe, kau jangan membuka folder itu" Kibum tercengir/? dan tetap focus kepada kamera

"Ah iya, bagaimana drama mu?" tanya Siwon

"Yah, fantastic baby lah, hahaha" jawabnya dengan posisi mata yang sama

Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan, menatap wajah Kibum yang tidak terlalu kelihatan. Ada suatu kerinduan yang mendalam, ketika bersama Kibum di atas panggung bersama member lainnya. Tapi melihat Kibum yang tampak bahagia dengan dunia baru-nya, Siwon semakin enggan untuk mengajak Kibum kembali. Siwon membuyarkan pikirannya dan melayangkan pandangan ke depan memandang objek bulat berwarna cerah mulai tenggelam.

"Aku tebak kau pasti belum mempunyai pacar kan?" Kibum menatap lurus kedepan dengan kaku. Siwon mengangguk "Pantas saja, kau saja memperlakukan aku sebagai sahabat mu saja seperti ini. Membiarkan keheningan yang menyelimuti sampai penghujung hari begitu? Kau kan bisa mengajak ngobrol! Menanyakan hal-hal yang sederhana, seperti 'apa kabar?' kau belum menanyakan itu selama kita bertemu" Ia menatap Siwon sedikit kesal

Siwon kaget mendengar perkataan Kibum, ia sekarang sudah cerewet sejak kapan ia memiliki sifat seperti itu? Terakhir bertemu ia seperti biasa, lebih suka diam ketimbang di ajak ngobrol "Oh okay, kau sudah berbeda sekarang. Mm, bagaimana kabar mu?" tanyanya canggung

"Huh, tak terlalu baik, aku mempunyai gangguan pernafasan. Influenza" jawabnya yang menurut Siwon panjang

"Ah sebaiknya kita mencari penginapan. Sudah mulai gelap, angin musim gugur sudah mulai seliweran/?" ajak Siwon, dan mereka menulusuri jalanan mencari tempat penginapan

Mereka menempati satu kamar dengan dua tempat tidur. Karena perkataan Kibum tadi, Siwon merasa canggung, sifat Kibum sangat berbeda, mungkin karena pengaruh lingkungan.

_Ting tong_ suara bell kamar berbunyi. Kibum membuka pintu dan menerima dua cangkir yang ber-aroma kafein

"Siwon-ah~ mochacino-nya" Kibum menghantarkan moca ke hadapan Siwon. Siwon mengangguk tanda terimakasih

Kibum kembali di tempat semula, di samping jendela, meratap ke luar jendela yang terlihat gerimis halus.

"Ada apa, bum? Mellow sekali haha" ucap Siwon diselingi tawa yang sedikit tertahan

"Tidak ada~ hehe" Kibum kembali menyesap Vanilla latte yang ia pegang

Siwon duduk di sebelah Kibum, menatapnya dalam seperti tadi. Tangannya mengusap kepala Kibum lembut.

"Pernah berpikiran akan kembali?" tanya Siwon yang membuat Kibum sedikit kaget "Aku sudah mulai jenuh dan muak yang menutup-nutupi keberadaan mu"

"Entahlah" jawab Kibum dengan desahan nafas yang panjang, ia menatap Siwon sendu

"Tidak kangen dengan SuShow bersama? Membuat film comedy bersama SJ atau membuat SiBum moment kembali haha"

"Passion ku sudah ada di dunia acting, ayolah kapan-kapan kita buat film bersama" Kibum tersenyum paksa dan mengalihkan pandangan

"Aku tau, kau pasti rindu. Ada apa tidak mau kembali?! Hyungdeul dan kawan-kawan sering membicarakanmu, mereka semua rindu dengan mu, Kibum-ah. Kau tak menyadari bahwa ELFs juga begitu hah?"

"Sampaikan saja salam rindu ku buat semua member, terutama Heechulie hyung, ucapkan selamat juga ia mempunyai 'istri' yang sangat cantik" otaknya mulai bergemuruh mendengar pertanyaan dari Siwon akibatnya ia mengalihkan pembicaraan "Bagaimana dengan ALBUM 'SWING' SJM? Pasti sukses, haha~ kau terlihat eksotis dengan kumis mu kkk"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaran Kibum-ah!" Siwon sedikit membentak, dia membenarkan posisi duduk Kibum agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. Kibum tertunduk lemas, cangkir kopi nya ia letakan di meja. Siwon langsung merengkuh tubuh Kibum yang lemah itu, mengusap bagian belakang kepalnya "I miss you a lot, Kibummie"

Kibum membalas pelukan Siwon yang sangat ia rindukan, setelah bertahun-tahun tak bisa merasakan kehangatan seperti ini "Ne hyung~ haha" Kibum menitihkan air matanya sambil tertawa

"Aku menunggu kehadiran mu untuk kembali ke 'rumah'" ucap Siwon yang masih dalam pelukan "Saranghae, Kibummie"

"Aku tak mau dicintai oleh namja seperti mu, hyung! Namja yang tak romantis, namja yang tak bisa membahagiakan anak kecil" Kibum melepas pelukan Siwon "Masa iya keponakan mu, kau ajak ke museum Seoul? Seharusnya ke Lotte World" Kibum kembali teringat ketika ia memotret Siwon dan keponakan di depan Museum tersebut

"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tetap mencintai dan menunggu mu kembali kibummie" Siwon mengadu hidungnya dan hidung Kibum.

Kibum cepat-cepat menjauh dari wajah Siwon "Panjang muka! Kuda!" gerutunya imut

"Dasar tuan putri Snow White" Siwon mencubit pipi Kibum "Kau berjanji kan, akan kembali?" Kibum mengangguk dengan cepat dan semangat

"Musim gugur ini indah, hyung" Kibum mengedarkan pandangan ke luar jendela yang dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip bintang dan lampu malam. "Apalagi bersama hyung~ kkkk Saranghae" Kibum mengecup cepat bibir Siwon.

"Bisakah diulang? Ayo akan aku foto… Biar koleksi kissing scene mu lengkap hahaha" Siwon menyiapkan LSR-nya

"Kkkk~ ide bagus… Hahaha" Tawa Kibum lepas "pertemuan ini yang paling terkesan, hyung~ dan kenapa kau baru mengucapkan ini pada ku?"

"Entahlah, hyung juga baru ada keberanian saat ini"

"Dasar payah!" Kibum meninju perut Siwon

**.END.**

n/b : Wkwkw yakin pasti aneh ya? Dari foto-foto, trus, nanya bilang kapan balik, terus jadi saranghae-saranghae an? Wkwk entahlah lagi error ini. Gpp deh untuk penghibur saja. Btw ini Cuma selesai satu malem lho XD Mohon maaf untuk sebesar-besarnya /deepkiss/eh typo/deepbow/ ^^~ Dan berharaplah,kalau ini benar2 terjadi! ({}) Coba deh pikirin lagi, siapa coba yg mau fotoin Siwon, si om kuda? Bingung sayah -_,-

23:15 ~ 20 April 2014, Sunday


End file.
